


Slurp

by Eshli



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Nook, Oral Sex, PWP, Potentially underage sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshli/pseuds/Eshli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is endlessly fascinated by Karkat's body. And he has plenty of ways to appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slurp

Karkat was a succulent delight in every possible way that could appeal to the five senses of a human being’s.

Dave had never been one for immaculate precision when it came to going out of his way to pleasure another individual. Not platonically and certainly not sexually. He was young and inexperienced but he made up for it all with enthusiasm.

And after a couple of times with Karkat, he had bulked up big on the enthusiasm and had plenty curiosity to spare.

He didn’t leave Karkat alone too often. It’s not that Dave was desperate for Karkat’s attention (a lie if there was any) he just liked the guy’s company.

More importantly and much more relevantly, Dave liked the taste of Karkat’s meat.

Dave tried not to think of it as an addiction. The idea of troll anatomy, by all means, should have repulsed him the first time Karkat had slipped out of the slightly elastic waist band of his alien version of jeans.

The writhing appendage and gaping mouth that should have reminded Dave of a vagina but really didn’t probably should have made Dave gag and turn away.

Instead, he had felt so intrigued. When Dave first buried his face into Karkat, his nose pressed against the base of the twitching tentacle and his mouth sliding over the leathery wet lips of the nook, the stench of his sex was something sickeningly sweet. Like a basket of exotic and rotten fruit.

The taste was more sour and vivid. It screeched across his taste buds like the first bite into a ripe lemon and Dave had lurched back in utter surprise that first time his tongue had swooped up a mouthful of red juices. He hadn’t thought it’d be so strong.

He’d later equate it to being like a shot of hard liquor. Burning all the way down the back of his throat and settling into his stomach like a rock.

Dave loved it.

Tonight was hardly unlike any other night he spent with Karkat.

The troll had been grueling lately. Stressed out and depressed but Dave didn’t blame him. It was difficult not to resort to depression being on a rock for so long.

Dave liked to think that he helped Karkat ease out of his bad moods. He would reject the idea that maybe he was helping himself too.

Karkat was naked already and Dave was half way there.

Karkat hadn’t liked the idea of human beds at first but after Dave had introduced him to the Wonderland of sex that could be had on them, Karkat changed his opinion.

Karkat’s body was an entire temple to be explored and touched and worshipped and memorized. It’s not that Dave was in love with Karkat. He was in love with the structure of his lean limbs sprawled out so elegantly foreign that it made Dave quiver.

He hadn’t done much except for touch Karkat in these light fleeting ways. His fingers sank down into the little dips and grooves that Karkat had explained to him came from legs he used to have when he was a wriggler. It was a discussion that lacked any sex-appeal so they had moved on pretty quickly.

But Dave had figured out that there were some heightened nerves in those little crooks and when he rubbed his fingers down against the hard, red slants that Karkat would twitch in interest.

Dave’s tongue lathed over the warm, humming gray flesh, the flesh that was so much darker than Dave had anticipated and so much sexier. It tasted like spices and faintly metallic, almost like human blood, but Dave had a feeling it had nothing to do with that.

His tongue seeped into the slope and dip of Karkat’s neck and when their lips met, the troll’s fanged teeth began to chew at Dave’s tongue gently enough to avoid bleeding but harsh enough to string Dave along.

His hands buried themselves into Karkat’s mess of coarse black hair that took Dave a straight hour to brush out entirely after showers and his fingers eventually found Karkat’s horns.

Much to Dave’s surprise, and maybe disappointment, horns were not as sensitive as he had hoped.

It took a lot of stimulation to get the horns to wake up with sensation but when they did it was enough to make Karkat screech and beg until he’d sink his nasty little claws into Dave’s peachy skin and tear at him until Dave finally gave in and fucked Karkat blind.

His fingers worked at those horns now and somewhere down below between Karkat’s legs, Dave could hear the wet sloshing of his tentacle rubbing against his own nook. Karkat had never fucked his own nook before, muttering something about it being incredibly taboo, but he always rubbed it, massaged it until Dave gave attention.

Today was Karkat’s day. Dave liked the reaction from the horns but teasing Karkat down below was a quicker way to get the troll seething mad with want.

So Dave slid down along Karkat’s short body and propped himself between his legs. There was no coy commentary or clever statements. When Dave was with Karkat, he was focused and in the game. He wanted to make Karkat realize that he had this potential and that he could be serious for when it mattered.

He sank down between Karkat’s thighs, his shoulders bending and his neck flexing as his lips met Karkat’s second pair of lips and he kissed him tenderly as if he would Karkat’s mouth. Karkat was already sopping wet and when Dave slid his tongue up along the short length of the nook, he could feel it tremble in awareness.

His tongue flattened against the width of the alien cunt and he let the red drip down into his mouth. The tentacle grazed his cheek but Dave paid it no heed. He was focused. He slid his flattened tongue in one firm stroke upwards, sliding it directly into Karkat’s tight nook, making the troll hiss above him as he was penetrated so thoroughly.

Dave rolled his tongue inside Karkat, pushing at him until his teeth were rubbing against the slits of the opening and he didn’t feel so bad, knowing Karkat’s nook as sturdy as the rest of him was, and he even bit at him a little. He began to eat Karkat. He curled his tongue back towards his mouth as if he were a cat lapping up milk. He became greedy and violent, his tongue working in quick succession, slurping Karkat up until finally Dave was grabbed by the back of his head and wrenched away.

“Dave,” Karkat whined, his fangs bared and his pupils massive, nearly encompassing any speck of yellow, his pointed ears lying flat and down. Dave had always thought he looked so animal and wild and dangerous like that.

He didn’t need to be asked twice. He knew damn well that Karkat was ready. He knew that _he_ was ready. He yanked apart his pants and kicked them away from him as gracefully as he could.

His cock stuck out from his body, flushed and erect, angled attractively in a slight swoop up and his head was bulged up and puffy with blood and a drooling line of precum that gave away how on the edge Dave already was. He stared down at Karkat, at his gaping nook, and grabbed a thigh in each hand and forced Karkat’s legs apart completely.

Karkat was flexible. Dave could open him up nice and wide until the nook’s mouth was opened up in this perky, shiny little hole that made Dave so dizzy the first time that he had had to actually take a break. This time he took the dizziness with a shot of excitement and bent down over Karkat. He pressed his knees on either side of his head and used them as a support to guide his cock up against the sloppy nook.

The nook was made to accommodate big and writhing tentacles. The insides suctioned to wrangle the tentacle to orgasm. In other words, when Dave slammed mercilessly into Karkat, it was _him_ who always cried out in mindless bliss. Karkat trembled under him at the violent impact and Dave tried his best to maintain a cool façade. He was in control. He needed to be in control. Even with that sinful little nook sliding and accommodating his cock like it had been created to be fucked by him. The humming little suctions sticking to the sides of his shaft, kissing his head with tight wet heat and Dave could never get over that alien sensation.

Karkat let out a chittering noise, something that wasn’t Alternian speak nor anything English. It was entirely troll and completely archaic. It was low and growlish and went on until Dave started to move his hips. Then it became clipped and drawled into something more resembling moans. Dave slammed into Karkat, driving through the tight walls into the deepest part of Karkat and the troll didn’t scream, he didn’t moan, but what he did was sexier.

His voice split apart into two separate chords. One pitched and low, deeper than Karkat ever sounded and the other faint and whispery and both so vivacious and deliciously grating that Dave’s pants and grunts were lost under it all. He moved quicker and harder and it still wasn’t enough, it was never enough, not with Karkat peering up at Dave like he truly was a god, not with his broken apart voices, not with the way Dave could feel that hot mess dripping between his thighs and making a mess of their sheets.

Karkat’s mouth stretched wide open, his red tongue lolling out, forked and hooked up and Dave knew what that meant.

He braced himself.

The nook suddenly clamped down every single part of him and sucked him right in, right until his pelvic bone was slamming into Karkat and his balls were pinched up tight from the enormous strength of Karkat’s natural reaction to his own orgasm. Everything was stilled. Then Dave felt a hot rush of seering liquid sob around his cock and seep into the tip and gushing out around and down over his balls and it all began to form a vile little puddle between their bodies.

Somewhere along the line, Dave lost it. He always lost it. It was always too much. His body shook and he tried not to scream out because that was hardly dignified and his meager streaks of white would join Karkat’s worth of red and a vivid candy cane would spread between them until finally Dave pulled out of Karkat’s relaxing nook, falling over onto the side to avoid the mess of their affections, and he’d lay there panting, catching his breath, catching his mind, and trying not to pass out from exertion.

Karkat would rumble deep in the back of his throat. He always looked a bit disdainfully at the wasted genetic material but eventually would crawl up ontop of Dave and settle in against the blond, tucking his face into Dave and gnaw at his neck until he had a choker of bruises. It was Karkat’s claim on him.

Dave figured that was fair.


End file.
